


i saw sparks

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, glasses!louis idk, poem fic idk, shy!Louis, smitten!harry haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is the quiet boy with the books and harry seems to be the only one who notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i saw sparks

**Author's Note:**

> this is a v long narrative poem that i wrote in my journal and idk why i'm sharing it bc personal but yeah ok i hope you guys like it as i've never quite written something like this before haha <333333
> 
> (title from sparks by coldplay)

he loves his mum

he would do anything for her

even move to a new place where he doesn’t know anyone

apart from his family

he’s a family kind of guy

so he really doesn’t mind.

 

they’re just outside their new house

when harry brushes his hair out of his face

and spots a boy

sitting on the porch swing

of the house across the street

from his,

reading a thick book

while his glasses

slip down the thin bridge of his nose.

he happens to fix them quickly

like it’s second nature

almost like he doesn’t notice

what he’s doing

but he does it anyway

because it’s a part of him.

the wind rustles through the boys fringe

making the caramel strands

dance in the wind.

he continues reading.

and harry can’t stop watching him.

 

he’s the most beautiful creature harry has ever seen.

 

he starts school the next day,

anxious because he doesn’t remember

how to make friends.

his mum tells him he’s a charmer

and that he’ll be fine

and with a kiss to his forehead,

she pats his head and

ushers him out of the car.

 

he meets a boy in art class

who has angular cheekbones

and a killer smile.

he wears a heavy looking leather

jacket

and he’s got a mischievous glint in his eye

probably because he smells like

cigarette smoke

among other things.

he’s nice to harry,

clicks with him instantly,

and harry thinks

he has made a friend.

his name is zayn.

 

zayn tells harry to meet him outside of the cafeteria

before lunch

so that harry can sit with him

and his friends

and harry is so surprised by his kindness

that he can’t help but grin

and say,

“yes, of course,

that means

a lot.”

zayn smiles

genuinely

and nods at harry

and harry smiles back

and walks to his next class

where he sees the boy with the book,

the one that was reading on his porch swing,

sitting in a seat

reading yet again,

eyes glued to the page,

glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose

and harry thinks

yeah, he thinks that maybe

he wants to be the boy’s favorite

character

like the ones that the boy

loves

in the books that he

reads.

 

lunch is weird

because harry meets a lot of new people

as zayn seems to be

quite popular.

but those people are welcoming,

are nice to him,

because he is zayn’s friend.

he meets a boy called liam

who is zayn’s boyfriend

and he seems sweet,

just like the pudding he’s eating.

zayn has a protective arm

around liam’s shoulder

and harry thinks

that he would love to

be a zayn to a liam.

if that makes sense.

 

there’s a boy called niall

who is loud and bubbly

and he’s eager to include harry

in his conversations about football

and harry is eager

to discuss football with him too

because he has a pretty great

knowledge and understanding of the game.

if he does say so himself.

 

there’s a boy,

greg,

who is taller than harry

and he can’t stop smiling

and harry thinks he is positively adorable

because he makes the best jokes

and doesn’t get upset

when another boy, nick,

who has a quiff that’s larger than zayn’s,

teases him about his lanky frame and

tall tall body.

harry laughs when greg

points out that harry also

has the same body type as him and,

“nicky, why don’t you

tease harry over here?”

and nick,

he says,

“because he’s new, gregward.

who knows if he can

take my jokes.”

and harry rolls his eyes

because people tell him that

he is the face of innocence

but really,

he can be bad and tough

if he needs to.

 

he tells nick that

and nick laughs in his face

and ruffles his curls and says

“i’d like to see a kitten like you

try to be tough.”

harry pouts and greg laughs

and tells harry he’s adorable

and harry rolls his eyes

because adorable was not what he was going for.

 

anyway,

after he eats his lunch,

harry looks around the cafeteria

noticing the greens and oranges and yellows and reds

intermingling happily

all around the large room.

those colors don’t stand out to him

because they’re all mushed together,

the same.

the one thing

that does stand out to him

is blue.

because a boy

with blue eyes

is staring back at him

through thick, black glasses.

 

the boy’s head snaps back down to the book

in front of him

and harry,

all harry wants to do,

is walk over to the boy

and tilt his chin up

and tell him

how much brighter

his eyes would be

if he smiled

because really,

he saw sparks

when their eyes

met.

 

he asks greg,

because greg seems nice

like he’s not one to judge

behind all those jokes,

who that boy is

and greg says,

after looking over,

“no idea, mate.”

and harry cocks his head to the side

and asks him

“why not?”

and greg says

“never heard him talk.

never really thought to learn

the name of someone

who doesn’t talk,

you know?”

and harry thinks,

_no_

_i don’t know_

because he wants to learn the boys name

and he wants to learn the boy

even if the boy

doesn’t ever

say a

word

to him.

 

he wonders

later that night

while he’s lying in his bed and staring up at

the ceiling

why some people

judge other people

based on whether or not

they talk

to people they don’t know.

he wonders if

people haven’t talked to that boy

because he has thick black glasses

surrounding his blueblue eyes--

and he wonders,

momentarily,

if anyone else has been

lucky enough

to notice those beautiful eyes

like he has—

and he wonders

if people

have refrained from talking to that boy

because his nose

is always buried inside

a book.

 

that night in his dreams

harry sees himself sitting on a big green hill

with that boy by his side

and a book

between them

and their hands

intertwined

on top of

it.

 

at lunch the next day

harry doesn’t sit with

zayn and his friends.

he goes instead to the table

near the giant window

where the boy with the book

is sitting.

 

“d’you mind if i sit here?”

harry asks.

the boy suddenly

looks up with a frown on his lips,

and his cheeks turn a beautiful

shade of pink

when he sees the way

harry is looking at him.

“um,”

the boy says,

voice scratchy because it probably

hasn’t been used too much that day.

“sure,” he finishes

with a cough.

and harry thinks

when their eyes meet

that everyone in the entire world

has disappeared

and that there are

millions of tiny sparks flying

because their eyes have

met

yet again.

 

“i’m harry,”

harry says,

sitting down and unwrapping his sandwich.

“would you like some of my

nutella sandwich?”

the boy smiles shyly,

and nods

and harry,

he feels his heart swell up,

because the boy

smiled

and his eyes really did

get brighter.

and he thinks,

harry thinks,

that this is the most beautiful sight he

has ever

seen.

 

harry finds out that the boy,

well,

his name is louis tomlinson

and he is a genius.

he knows everything there is to know about

music

and flowers

and cakes

and spaghetti

and superheroes

and love stories.

and harry

is so

so glad

that he talked to louis tomlinson

for the first time

in that noisy cafeteria

because now,

now those sparks that flew the first time,

well,

they’re still flying.

but now

they fly uncontrollably,

and they fall everywhere

and they grow new flowers wherever they land,

and they make his love for louis

even stronger,

they make it last

even longer

because now,

their love

is blooming

and it will continue to bloom

even when every surface

on the planet

has been covered with the flowers

and flowers have to grown on top of

other flowers,

because really,

harry sees the millions of sparks

flying

every time he looks at louis

and louis looks back at him.

 

and harry

well harry is just glad that

louis,

shy louis with the glasses,

isnt shy with him

because louis’ voice

is the most beautiful thing

harry has ever

heard

just like louis

is the most beautiful creature

that harry has ever

seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> can't believe I'm saying this but refrain from posting negative comments please lol okay bye!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Saw Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863520) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
